Dissolute cosplay
by L4D2backtoschool
Summary: After the rescue in New Orleans, from the invasion of zombies, Nick and Ellis married and now live happily together. They express their love through role-playing games. PWP every story.
1. Prologue

Prologue Two months after the four survivors moved from Savannah to New Orleans. With all the zombies was over forever. Now that all the survivors began a new life. Coach again joined the football team as coach in high school. Rochelle found all her colleagues to work and returned to her work until she married a good man. She also continued to work despite pregnancy. Ellis found his family and his best friends safe and unharmed. His mother still weeps with joy that her beloved and only son alive and well. True she kept reminding him what he thin and he needs to put on weight.  
But as Nick, then it was a joyful event. He married again. But not the woman. Try to guess who he was married? That's right, to Ellis. Nick has long hide his feelings for Ellis ever since they met at the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. During this time, they have already become lovers and soon, after being rescued, Nick made a proposal Ellis to marry him and Ellis happily agreed. Since they live together happily ever after. All neighbors and friends, as well as close relatives already resigned to their homosexual love and family life. Nick and Ellis do not care what others think, important that their love is strong to this day. But there is something that makes them different from other people. The fact that they have an increased sex life. This means that they are making love almost all the time, despite on fatigue. But his love joy they hide from everyone and behave quite normally in public. Ellis also continues to work in his garage, but sometimes delayed home. Nick is not yet working, sitting at home and waiting for his lover. Even Nick learned that Ellis such housewifely. Such a husband can only dream, because Ellis can do everything:washing, cleaning, knitting, and most importantly, cook food. And cook wonderful, thanks to his mom. That's how they live, but the most interesting adventures await them at night. 


	2. Part 1-Sin Angel

This wonderful warm night Nick sleeping the sleep of the baby. Nearby lay his cute angel. How can they be good together since they were married. hey are together since they left home in the southern U.S.A., Savannah, Georgia. It was on that night, Nick had a really wonderful dream. He dreamed that he had died and gone to Paradise. In Heaven, he had to know that the angels have their own rules that apply to all people on earth. Angels are faithful to God and do everything not to anger him, so everyone should benefit from the Bible. The situation was such that the angels know that Nick on Earth before his meeting with Ellis was not the most favorable, so they waited for him to go to hell. But it did not.  
-Excuse me gentlemen, but apparently you confused me with someone else. I had never done anything wrong and illegal.-Nick tried to justify himself. He tried all the ways to stay in Paradise. But older angels know what he is capable of anything. They led him to the elder, who began to read aloud to him lecture about his habits and life.  
teenager smoking drinking in bars marriages and three divorces in in the cards in different casinos to church and reading the Bible-Nothing.  
Ending the lecture, Elder added:-"Plus, you are not only breaking the rules, but also do not respect God, that our society is prohibited. You're breaking all the rules, you do not have a place in Paradise."-But Nick was insistent.-"I do not fault that I was born. I ask you, Elder, give me another chance. I promise I will become an angel, I will abide by all the rules."-Nick long to persuade the elders, and he soon gave up.  
"All right. But remember, if you break the rules, I will personally send you to Earth."-Nick agreed with all that said Elder. But very soon, he changes his mind to stay in the sky. Elder called his subordinates.  
"Please bring this mortal halo and wings"-But the angels just shook their heads and whispered Elder. In a second eldest of the angels said:  
"What does haloes ended? Okay, so be it. But the wings were then?"-But here he was disappointed.  
"Sorry to be wise, but for now will have to wait, when do new wings and a halo."-The angels said. Elder sighed:  
"Sorry, but we do not have any wings or a halo. You'll have to wait a few days. In the meantime, live here. You can look around, but remember all the rules that I gave you."-Nick thanked the senior angel, and it was his first thanks to the angel, and he went walking.

In Paradise was wonderful. All the angels of the two sexes live in peace in heaven. Some angels roam freely, others talked among themselves, others worshiped their God. Nick walked around Paradise and did not notice that he was being watched. It was a young angel with baby blue eyes, with a muscular body, brown hair and a tattoo on his left shoulder. This was Ellis. He was very good and came from a good family. He had no father, and he was the only son from his mother, which greatly (along with his grandmother and grandfather) loved him more than anything. He was an obedient boy, he often visited the church and the faith of God. As an adult, he decided that he would go to work after school, to somehow help his mother with financial difficulties, because after the death of her husband, she leave her job to educate Ellis alone (boy was born after his father's death). Surprising that his mother was able to somehow survive despite the grief and stress and depression, was able to give birth to a healthy son. And now she only does it take care and cook dinner for her son. It also goes to church to pray to God for the health of her boy. So, to help his mother, Ellis decided to go to work as a mechanic machines, because he knew all about cars. All was well, but fate played a trick on him. Returning home late on a rainy evening, he did not notice that he was hit by a truck, its driver, saw nothing because misted windows. The young man died on the spot. God saw everything through his eyes and decided to take Ellis to Paradise and make it one of the angels for his good and the good life. So he was an angel, and is now living a happy life. But every time he watched from the sky to the ground, he saw his mother and his grandfather (his grandmother did not survive the tragic death of her grandson and soon died). They stood over his grave and wept bitterly. When Ellis looked at it, he has a tear. If he was alive, he could again be reunited with his family. But of this he could only dream of.

When Ellis first saw Nick, his heart began to beat faster, his cheeks suddenly flushed, and his knees trembled. What is this feeling? Ellis for his life never felt those feelings. They were very warm. He decided that he simply must get to know Nick. But how to do so, he drew attention to it?

Young angel did not notice that came out from his hiding place (the cloud) in thinking. Not having nothing really to think how suddenly he heard a short "Hi." Ellis raised his eyes and saw that Nick goes to him. heeks Ellis suddenly flushed red. He quickly began to recover his wings and say something unintelligible. Soon Nick came close enough to the angel and curiosity pulled his feather in the wings. Ellis suddenly groaned.

"Ah. I ask you, more careful. They are very sensitive."-Nick let go of a feather and smiled.  
"I'm sorry, I did not. All my life I wanted to touch angel and it seems like a dream come true."-Ellis blushed and bit his lip.  
"R-Really?"-Nick smiled and nodded. Ellis blushed even more.-"Tell me sir, what are you doing here?"-Trying to have a conversation the young man.  
-"I? And, well, I just ..."-Nick also flushed-"I'm just here, walked. Walked in, and ..."  
-"And?"  
-"And it seems to get lost."  
"You are probably not from around here?"-Asked the young angel.  
"No, of course, I'm from Earth."-Nick said.  
"What a coincidence! I, too, here on earth and the sky a long time, since, as happened to me an accident."  
"But more about that, buddy. By the way, what's your name?"  
"Ellis"  
"Very nice, and I'm Nick."-He introduced himself.  
"Well, Nick. Welcome to Paradise. We'll always be happy. Let me show you our wonderful place."-With a smile, the young man said.  
"I would be very grateful."

Ellis is open and happy to talk to Nick and showed all the places in Paradise, and do not forget to talk about himself, his family and his friend Keith, with whom he lived on the earth and on which very bored. Nick listened carefully to it and simultaneously examined. He noted that all the angels go naked and not ashamed of their bodies, except that only the girls hide their charms for long hair, and guys go without anything. Nick was still in his costume. He did not undress, while it does not make new wings and a halo. Looking at Ellis from head to foot, he thought described that a young man of extraordinary beauty before him. Ellis was really lovely. Nick also felt something. His body is filled with warmth, heart pounding. Plus, looking at the naked body of a young angel, he saw how long was his penis. Out of these, Nick suddenly hardened in his own pants.

"Nick, are you okay?"-asked Ellis.  
"Yes! All right!"-Said Nick, with his hands covering his dignity. He blushed terribly and mentally whispered:-"Not now. Not yet."-But he forgot that angels do not just see everything, but well heard, even the thought of reading.

"What does not the time?"-Asked the angel. Then his eyes fell on the hands of Nick, covering his lower body.  
"Nick, can I help you?"-asked Ellis.  
"No thanks, I'm fine!"-Trembling voice said gambler.  
"But I can see that something you obviously worried. Come on, I know a great place where no one would see."-Ellis barely managed to take Nick's hand and led him to a remote part of Paradise. There was a fountain and a crumbling city. All overgrown foliage. Ellis stopped unexpectedly.  
"Ellis, what is it? Why are we stopping?-Cautiously Nick asked, thinking that something is going to happen. "Nick, I owe you a confession."-Ellis turned to face Nick and Nick did not have time to say anything as he felt warm lips angel. Ellis then moved away from that and blushed.  
"This .. that now was it?"-Nick asked, and also blushed. He did not know that the young angel in mind, but soon he even liked it.  
"Nick, what ... Mmmmf"-Ellis could not say anything because he was caught in the open arms of Nick and his soft lips touched it. Nick was holding Ellis back, trying not to damage the wings.  
"Mmmm...Nick...that f-feels.. so..g-good"-Ellis moaned through the kiss.  
"Me too, baby, me too."  
"Nick?"  
"Yeah"  
"I love you. I'm in love with you since I saw you. But..."-Young angel did not finish, immediately burst into tears.  
"Ellis? What is it? Why are you crying?"-He asked in a panic.  
"I broke the rules that apply only to angels."-With tears Ellis said.  
"What are the rules?"  
"Do not have sex with earthly people. But I can not do anything."-Ellis began to cry even harder. Nick smiled and pulled the boy to himself.  
"Please do not cry."-He said, wiping his tears.-"I love you too. I promise I will not leave you alone. I'll always be with you. Even if all of us know. I am sure that our love will be stronger than any rules."  
"Ah Nick, thank you. You're so good."-He wiped his tears and then pressed his lips to Nick, this time with passion and lust.  
"Nick..."-Whispered Ellis. Nick opened his eyes and saw that the eyes of Ellis slightly open and they were all filled with passion and lust.  
"Nick...I ... I want you ..."-Angel whispered and knelt in front of Nick. Then he began to unbutton his pants and pulled out his pants already swollen with excitement member.  
"Oh my God, how big it is!"-Exclaimed the young angel.

"I hope this does not scare you?"-Nick asked.  
"No. Honestly, I've never done this before!"  
-Nick was a little embarrassed that answer, but he decided to learn about it, but later.  
"Ellis ... you ... aaaaaahhhhh..."-Nick did not finish because it felt the wet tongue young angel touched head of his penis. Ellis looked at Nick's reaction and smiled. Then he put his whole dick in his warm mouth and began to move his head back and forth. Nick groaned with pleasure and felt that now cum.  
"Ellis ... aaaaaaahhhh ... I can not ... I just ... I cumming..."  
Ellis pulled out a member of his mouth and sticky white liquid shot him in the face. Angel wiped a drop of semen from he face and sent his finger in his mouth.  
"Well, like the taste?"-Nick asked lightweight.  
"A little bitter, but ... so sweet!"-Ellis said after swallowing sperm.  
"I can make you happy."-Lustfully said Nick and put Ellis on the cloud. He tried not to frighten the boy, but he felt that the boy was scared.-"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you."  
"All right, Nick. It's just ... it's such a strange feeling ...I've never done this before."-Ellis spread him legs to give Nick more space.

Nick took off all his clothes and made himself comfortable between legs angel.  
"Ahhh, Nick ... please ... be gentle."-Groaned Ellis.  
"Do not be afraid. I promise I will not hurt you. I can stop if you get hurt."-During the missionary position, Nick learned that Ellis in his '23 is still a virgin.  
"No. I do not want you to stop, I want to feel you inside. But please be gentle."  
"Whatever you say!"-Nick smiled and slowly, very carefully entered it. Ellis cried out in pain and from his eyes suddenly burst into tears. He clung to the shoulders of Nick and spread his legs wide.  
"Aaaaahh ... hurts ..."-Cried Ellis. Nick stopped for a moment to wait until the pain subside.  
"Ellis, relax...You have to relax the muscles."-Nick said softly. Ellis nodded and they continued. In all his life, Ellis has never felt such a sense of what he was experiencing. It was for him a novelty. He never met with anyone and at anyone so do not fall in love, as in Nick. It was a special love. Ellis could not help it, because he knew one rule given to him during his life in the church "Homosexuality can be an angry God." Ellis, though follow the rules, but the love for another man was the hardest.  
"Aaaahhhh, N-Nick...I'm going ... going ..."  
"Mmmm ... Me too, Ellis, me too."  
"P... please ... Cum inside! I want this, Nick."-Ellis moaned louder and begged Nick. Nick smiled and leaned over to Ellis, kissed him on the lips. Soon they both felt an orgasm, and Ellis warm liquid inside. It was a great feeling for the first time. They were lying on a cloud near the destroyed fountain in Paradise, and hugging each other. Ellis had a rather large wings on his back to cover their naked bodies. They lay together and restored breathing.

"Ellis?"-Nick asked.  
"Yes, Nick?"  
"All right?"  
"Yes. Thank you so much!"-With a smile, Ellis said.  
"For what?"-Nick asked, surprised. "Because you taught me to feel the love."-From these words Nick smiled.  
"Nick?"  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Ellis."-Nick said, and kissed him on the forehead. Soon they were both asleep under the warm wing of the young angel. They were sure that nothing would prevent their happiness. But fate was different. One of the angels began to notice that all the favorite Ellis became more and more to be with Nick. It was a sin in Paradise. Nick was soon caught and carried to court.  
"Nicholas,"-said Judge-"You stand accused of having committed a sin and did not follow our rules. You seduced one of our angels, and now we have to punish you. We'll send you back to Earth and deny access to the sky. Also, you will not be able to do your work on earth as before. You will not be able to love anyone. This is a severe punishment, I hope you understand?"  
Nick looked down guiltily and after a pause, he said:-"Yes, your honor. I totally regret it and ready to be punished. But may I wish one wish?"-The judge thought for a moment.-"You can!"-Nick and did not have time to say a word, he heard a familiar cry.-"Wait."-This was Ellis. Everyone in the room gasped in surprise.-"Please your honor, hear me out. This is all my fault. Nick has nothing to do with it. This is entirely my fault."  
"Ellis?"-Exclaimed Nick.  
"All right, Nick!"-Ellis smiled, turning to his lover.  
"Explain my boy. What is your fault?"-Asked appeared Elder.  
"I can say that Nick is not as bad it seems."-From these words all gasped.-"Yes, I know that he is in the world have done bad things, a lot of cheated, married and divorced three times. But in fact, he has a good heart."-Here at Ellis approached Nick and hugged him. All the whispers aloud.  
"Nick was very good to me. The fact is that here in Paradise, I was so lonely, I felt no love or support. I very much miss my family and friends. Here in Paradise was wonderful, but I felt that something was missing and I knew that. I missed the main feeling, love for me. I know that you all love me very much, but I do not feel it."  
"Ellis? You do not want to say ...?"-Judge asked shocked.  
"Yes, your honor. Met Nick, I realized that falling in love with him at first sight. We fell in love and he promised me that he will not leave me alone no matter what. If you want to send it back to Earth, I'll go with him, whether you like it or not, I do it because I love him and I do not want to be alone again as before. Have mercy on him, your honor."

"Yes, please have mercy."-ick said, holding the young angel's hands and pulling him to himself. "He said the truth, we really love each other. I am ready to go to the Earth with him, because Ellis is my life and my happiness. I promise I'll take care of him and love him all his life."-Elder and the judge started to say something to each other. Nick and Ellis were pressed against each other they heard their heartbeat from fear. Finally, the judge ruled.

"Having considered the statement Ellis, our beloved angel, I came to the conclusion that Nicholas deserves leniency and can be sent to Earth along with Ellis."-Nick and Ellis relieved. "I made this decision, because I know what love is for each other. These two have really shown that they love each other and let them live together happily ever after. Despite the fact that homosexuality is forbidden, all people have the right to happiness. After all, in the Bible it is said about the fact that we must love people as yourself. So you, Nicholas, you can be free. You, Ellis, you were our favorite angel, we send you to the Earth with your new life with Nicholas. But the wings and halo, we'll take you and you will live as a man. As soon as you touch the ground, your wings and halo immediately disappear. We will miss you."

At Ellis had tears in his eyes.-"Yes, I'll be miss you all too."-Ellis rubbed his eyes and took Nick's hands and they were sent to Earth. Once Ellis hit the ground, its wings and halo immediately disappeared. Nick took off his white jacket and covered his naked angel.  
"Nick?"-Ellis said.  
"Yes?"-asked happy Gambler.  
"Please wake up. Breakfast is ready!"

"What?"-Nick exclaimed, and immediately woke up. It was just a dream. Nick rubbed his eyes and squinted, saw over a worry Ellis.  
"Nick, please, wake up! You oversleep breakfast!"  
"Sorry Ellis, I just had a dream in which you were."  
"Really?"-Ellis blushed and smiled.-"And what I did there?"-Instead of answering, Nick grabbed Ellis's head and pulled himself, passionately kissing him on the lips.  
"Mmmm ... Nick ...?"-Ellis moaned through the kiss.  
"Ellis...I love you so much. In my dream, you were a beautiful angel with whom I fell in love."-Nick said.-"Come to me."-He threw Ellis on the bed and started to kiss him.  
"Oh Nick!"-Ellis moaned into the kiss. Suddenly they heard a whistle from the kitchen a boiling kettle. "Oh, I forgot all about the tea. Sorry dear, but we have to postpone our favorite pastime. Went to drink tea."-Ellis said, and quickly got out of bed.  
"Hey, Ellis?"-Shouted Nick.  
"Yes?"-Asked Ellis.  
"How about, do it after breakfast?"  
"Well, you know I can not let you refuse."-Smiled at his young angel. Nick smiled. Still, no wonder his angel sinned.

The end. 


End file.
